User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Important Notice
Hey all, as the name suggests, I'm giving everyone a fair head's up here. I may not be so active on the wiki or chat as I used to be, or even as I have been lately. Not because I'm going on vacation or because something serious in my personal life has come up. Rather, it's because I've grown fed up with certain circumstances that I've begun to notice. First off, and on a lighter and less vindictive note, lately, I've felt like editing and working on One Dream, collabs, characters and the such has become a job. Like, actual WORK, and not just a fun hobby anymore (as I assume this was supposed to be.) As a result, I'm not having any fun here like I used to, which, quite frankly, upsets me, as I did have fun and enjoyed myself on Ship of Fools for the past two years now. But sadly, if this continues, then I see no point in staying on the wiki, as I'll be going through large amounts of effort, hard work and stress for nothing at all. I joined this wiki and began work on The Jolly Pirates because I wanted to kill time and have fun, like an actual HOBBY. But as time went on, I've slowly lost much of my enthusiasm and energy for editing and writing on the wiki, which has become apparent in my lack of wiki activity (the chat doesn't count at all.) While I am indeed still killing a lot of boring free time on my hands, I find no enjoyment to be had nowadays, as it's more like I'm working to meet a deadline, instead of writing up stories for the heck of it. I assume this may possibly have something to do with the stricter atmosphere regarding the rules, as I've heard many, MANY complaints that the wiki is a far cry from what it used to be; but I refuse to allow that to cloud my judgement. I'm here to complain, rant and rave about personal matters, NOT to attack the administration (which I am a part of, or rather, work for.) Anyway, I believe I've made my point regarding this matter, yes? I'm trying my best to not overexaggerate and to be straight and honest with the community I've grown to adore for two, going on three years, but I can't help but feel this way. Yes, I literally feel like I'm working at a job that has no pay involved, and without any satisfaction in my work. For now, I'm taking a hiatus from working on the wiki to allow myself to cool off. But this is only half of the reason I am doing so. The other reason, well... is a bit harsher, and as earlier pointed out, vindictive. You see, despite trying to come off as my usual polite, well-meaning, respectful and kind self, I'm actual EXCEEDINGLY PISSED AND ANNOYED at the moment. I am VERY tempted to go on a nigh-endless tirade with the use of colorful language and unashamed bashing and inflammatory remarks, but I'd rather do that on the chat and not on a blog. Why am I writing this all up in a blog then? Because I'm lazy, felt like doing this at the moment, realized there isn't a lot of people on the chat to rant at (at the moment I'm writing all this,) and because I'm a bit pressed for time. Now, what's bothering Wyvern? ...I just got done reading my newly bought volume 67 of the One Piece manga. Now before anyone starts asking questions as to what I'm getting at, YES, I did enjoy the volume. YES, it was well worth the wait. YES, I had a good time reading it. What I didn't enjoy was... THE FACT THAT ALL THE COOL SURPRISES WERE RUINED BY MOTHER******* SPOILERS!!! THANKS TO EVERY SITE I VISITED THAT HAD ANYTHING REMOTELY ASSOCIATED WITH ONE PIECE, INCLUDING THIS WIKI, THE PUNK HAZARD ARC, WHICH I BELIEVED TO BE A BIG, EXCITING, AND SPECTACULAR ARC, WAS RUINED BECAUSE I KNEW PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING BEFOREHAND!! I REPEAT!! THE ENTIRE VOLUME I READ GOT LESS INTERESTING BECAUSE ALL THE SURPRISES AND PLOT TWISTS WERE SPOILED BY QUITE A BIT OF PEOPLE, INCLUDING SOME OF YOU!! -_- I am DAMN grateful that Oda's so brilliant when it comes to humor, action and drama scenes that I STILL managed to find some enjoyment out of that voume! So let's recap here, shall we?!! Law became a Warlord/Shichibukai... I KNEW IT ALREADY. The Straw Hats, Smoker and Tashigi get their personalities swapped... KNEW IT ALREADY. Law's Devil Fruit is the Op-Op Fruit... KNEW IT ALREADY. Caesar Clown's name... KNEW IT ALREADY. The giant kids, Monet, the centaurs and all the other weird s*** going on at Punk Hazard... KNEW IT ALREADY. Kinemon,,, KNEW HIS NAME ALREADY. HELL, even some of the JOKES were predictable now!! Robin telling Franky not to make weird faces or even talk in Chopper's Brain Point form, Sanji having fun with Nami's body, and stuff like that. At the very least, I still managed to laugh, thanks to the art and dialogue alone. ADDITIONALLY, the title pages for the chapters, which were still doing the "From the Decks of the World" overview got spoiled fgor me!! Bentham survived...? KNEW IT ALREADY!! -_-++ There's a Minochihuahua in Impel Down now...? KNEW IT ALREADY! Hannyabal becomes Chief Warden...? KNEW IT ALREADY!!! I SWEAR there's gotta be more that I'm forgetting, but I know practically more than half of a volume I've been dying to read and patiently waited for just got a lot of the cool stuff ruined by various people all over the internet, INCLUDING HERE, leaving me with nothing to do but play catch-up with all the big mouths in the world!! If I could pound my fists into a hard surface, like a desk, I would be doing so, REPEATEDLY, every time I point something out for emphasis, such as the capitalized, bold words placed throughout this blog every so often. -_- I am THAT pissed off!! And I just KNOW some smartass is going to tell me it's "all my fault for coming to a site like this, or being around spoiler heavy material," and blah blah blah... Because God forbid someone ELSE takes responsibility for themself. But no, it's just much easier to blame Wyvern for being a dumbass, huh? -_- So in response to anything even REMOTELY resembling that statement, why don't YOU try to constantly avoid spoilers while still trying to do something that you love to do? Let's see how real freaking easy that is! And if that isn't enough for you, then kindly cram it, since I'm too blind by pure rage to care about whatever anyone else has to say about this matter. All I care about is that I had THE SINGLE MOST AWESOME INTEREST IN MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT SPOILED BY UNCARING, UNSYMPATHETIC LOUD MOUTHS! -_- So thanks a lot!! Oh, and for added guilt, LAW IS ONE OF MY FOUR FAVORITE SUPERNOVAS!! To be able to ruin THAT surprise REALLY gets under my skin!! ...So yeah, I'm going to take a few deep, DEEP, DEEP breaths and try to calm the hell down to a more reasonable level. That's the other reason I'm thinking of leaving the wiki; I feel that this place is becoming as bad as I hear One Piece Wiki is, in regards to spoilers. If this place is just going to be one huge cesspool for spoilers, then maybe I shouldn't be here at all. -_- For now though, I'm merely going to try and stay the hell away from this place, because I'm exhausted and irritable beyond all belief. This isn't a permanent goodbye, but more like a well-freaking-deserved vacation for me. HOWEVER, when and if I choose to return, and this s*** is still going on, then you BET we're going to have a problem. I've already begun to question whether I should consider some of the users here to be my friends or not, as last I checked, friends always try to support one another, and I feel I've been giving it my all and haven't received the same level of loyalty, respect and kindness that I've been giving out. As a man who prefers fairness and equality in many, MANY aspects of his life, this really bothers me. So yeah, with all that said, I'm going to TRY and be the bigger man ONCE AGAIN, despite the fact I don't see anyone else giving the same amount of care and effort, (-_-) and am going to give a fair warning to the wiki that I am taking an indefinite leave of absence to just get away from the wiki. As this isn't permanent, I am NOT leaving my pages to anyone as of this moment, so don't start trying to lay claim to my work too soon. Also, in the spirit of fairness, I will try to find it in me to apologize for my rudeness and crass behavior, though I think I'm INCREDIBLY JUSTIFIED to feel this way. ...I feel like there was something else, but all this thinking and ranting has left me a little exhausted and confused. I doubt anyone's going to have the courtesy or kindness to read the entire blog, as I know people in general (such as myself) are lazy losers. -_- HOWEVER, if you have read all this, then I at least give you my thanks for being considerate enough to hear me out from beginning to end. I promise that this is going to be the end of my raving and b****ing (I HATE using that word, but I felt it was necessary there.) Please keep in mind that I am awfully angry and distressed at the current situation I find myself in, and that I do want to still try to be everyone's friends, but at the moment, I just don't feel it's worth it anymore. I'm at my wits end, and need some time to get past this issue of mine. With all said and done, my absence will be indefinite, as not even I can predict when I'll show up next. IF I do show up, I'll try and have a more reasonable discussion with my "nakama." (I'm using that term loosely here <_<) But for now, I feel it's time to enjoy some properly deserved 'me time.' ^_^ See you guys when I see you. Hopefully, things will turn out well in the end. If they don't... Well, just PRAY that doesn't happen. Category:Blog posts